


How to Train Your Human

by TerrificMango



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 22:30:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8865841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerrificMango/pseuds/TerrificMango
Summary: Before Toothless was Toothless, he was Nott, one of many Night Furies in the nest near Berk. At first, Nott seems to be just a normal dragon, but there are many mysteries surrounding his birth- Nott is far more powerful than he knows, and it's this power that will eventually lead to the destruction of everything he cares about, in ways no one could have predicted.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Heyy, thanks for checking out my fic! I'm flattered:D
> 
> To be clear, this is the story of Toothless's childhood up to and through the first movie. Dialogue that is both bolded and italicized is dragon speech, and Viking speech (though that won't show up until later) is normal. Enjoy!

The first thing I remembered? Claustrophobia.  
  
The first few seconds weren't that bad, but it soon escalated into a full scale panic as I took quick stock of my situation: I was cramped inside a tiny, pitch black space, barely bigger than I was and with smooth, curved walls. I had no idea where I was, but I already knew I wanted out.  
  
In a frenzy, I threw my weight against the curved wall around me, only to experience a minor heart attack when I felt the space lurch to the side. I tried again, only stopping when I realized I could hear noises coming from outside. They all sounded rough, with a generous amount of hissing thrown in.  
  
Then, I heard another male voice cutting through the noise. Somehow I understood it instinctively. _**"What's he doing? It'll be weeks before he's ready to come out."**_  
  
Weeks? _WEEKS?_ I couldn't wait that long!  
  
**_"True, but it looks like he's a feisty one!"_** This one was smoother and higher. Female?  
  
I started thrashing around, trying again to break through. My mouth opened from the effort, when the oddest thing happened. A strange hiccuping noise emerged from my throat, along with a bright purplish light, except it didn't stay still. It whizzed around the place, bouncing off the walls until-  
__  
BOOM!  
  
I was out! My eyes widened as I realized I was in midair. I was falling off a cliff!  
  
A completely jet-black dragon with silver eyes dived off the cliff, catching me just in time. He put me back on the cliff edge amid a great tide of whispers and murmurs.  
  
__**"How is this happening now? He's only been in the egg for two months!"**  
  
"Did you see that? That looked like a plasma blast!"  
  
Then a reddish-brown dragon, barely larger than myself, wriggled his way into the front. _**"Who's that?"**_ he asked. **_"Is that a Night Fury? He's tiny!"_**  
  
_**"Shh, Ignis, you're both only hatchlings,"**_ said a deep blue dragon with a white splotch on her head, who had slowly approached in the time since I came out. She turned toward the silver-eyed dragon with a look of concern. **_"But what are you going to do? Have you decided on a name for him yet?"_** It took a moment to register that she was talking about me.  
  
Another completely black dragon came over, standing next to the first. She had bright gold eyes to match his silver. She turned to the blue dragon. _**"No, and I really don't know, Moon. He seems fine…but why did he hatch so early? And what are we supposed to do? I'm only halfway through decorating his sleeping corner, and… and we're not even on Hatchling Island!"**_ __ ****  
  
Sleeping corner? I get my own sleeping corner? What was a sleeping corner, anyway? Was it a corner that sleeps all day?  
  
**_"It's okay,"_** Moon soothed quickly. **_"You don't need to be on Hatchling Island to hatch properly. I mean, sure, there are shallow pools of water to muffle egg explosions, and to practice swimming, and lots of wide open spaces for practicing flying and running, and..."_** Moon continued, with the other dragon looking more despairing by the second, **_"And there are lots of easy-to-catch fish, for fishing practice, and other hatchling dragons for company…oh… I'm not helping, am I?"_**  
  
As Moon and the other dragon started talking about hatchling nutrition and possible hatchling names, the first dragon, the one with silver eyes, came over and picked me up by the scruff of my neck and carried me over to a little circle of scorched rock and…threw up some bits of fish next to me.  
  
I was supposed to eat that? The dragon just nodded and made a sort of pleased rumbling noise. **_"I'm sorry that it's only cod. I meant to get some salmon for your first fish, but…well you'll just have to make do."_** He seemed to think for a second, then leaned toward me. **_"Can you…talk yet?"_** I blinked and tried to translate my thoughts into moving my mouth.  
  
****_"Yee…eez?"_ I said confusedly. 

He smiled. **_"Maybe not yet then."_**  
  
My mother and the blue dragon were talking even louder now. I pricked my ears. **_"Yes, but what does that mean, Moon? He shouldn't have been born this early, much less at the nest!"_**  
  
Moon flicked her ears and looked around. **_"Did you see that purple flash when he came out? That was a plasma blast, nearly impossible at this age. I think it means this was supposed to happen, and…"_** Her voice grew softer so that I couldn't hear.  
  
My mother slowly nodded. **_"Yes…"_** She turned toward my father suddenly. **_"We should go to Hatchling Island for the naming ceremony."_**  
  
My father stood up. **_"Yes, I think we should. Do you think we ought to bring the other two eggs, Jet?"_** **** __  
  
She frowned. **_"I suppose we could bring all three of them, and just stay there until the two other eggs hatch…but how would we bring him?"_** She motioned toward me. ****_"Could he just sit on one of our backs? It feels dangerous, somehow…"_

* * *

 

_Whee! Go faster!_ My father's back shifted beneath me as he readjusted his grip on one of my sibling's eggs.  We'd been flying for over an hour now, and it was still completely exhilarating.  
  
I twisted around too look at my wings. They were black and lithe, but pretty small. Would I ever be able to fly like this?  
  
**_"Don't move around too much,"_** my father scolded. _**"You'll just fall off, and then you'll have to learn to fly pretty quick."**_  
  
I bounced excitedly. **_"So, if I fall off I'll learn to fly? Can I fall off then?"_**  
  
_**"No,"**_ he said flatly. **_"Oh, here we are…"_**  
  
I stretched to look up over his head and leaned forward, flattening my father's ear flaps. There was an island dead ahead that was curved like a C around a rainbow bay, deep blue in the center, but turning yellow and red around the edges. It looked like a paradise.  
  
We touched down right at the tip of the C, next to some strangely small pools of water, some with bubbles rising up from the surface. I toppled off my father's back and started to head over to the pools, which now had newborn Gronckles spilling out of it.  
  
It was strange…did Gronckles love swimming that much?  
  
**_"Come back here! Don't wander off!"_** My mother bounded over and started to nudge me back over the little nest my parents had started making.  
  
" _ **But Mom…why are there so many Gronckles in the water? When can I go swimming?"**_ __ ****  
  
_**"Mmm, maybe later…"**_ She muttered distractedly between wide licks around my head and neck.  She then stepped back and surveyed me with satisfaction. **_"You seem clean enough, even though I wish I had time to give you a bath."_** She shook her head.  __ **"Now just wait here until one of comes to get you, alright?"**

She bounded away to a kind of ledge that stuck straight out from the cliff, where my dad was already sitting. The ledge stuck out over a large crowd of Night Furies.   
__  
**"Welcome, fellow Night Furies. We gather today to give a name to one of our own…"**   
  
I listened for a second, before I realized that this was my chance! I crept away from my parents' voices toward one of the strange Gronckle pools I'd seen earlier. It had many bubbles rising, but no Gronckles. Disappointed, I turned away, w hen a round blue rock caught my eye.   
  
It was a sort of oval shape, with lumpy spikes coming out of its surface, and was lying on its side a few inches from one of the other pools. But its oddest feature was the smell it gave off. It smelt a sort of tangy smell that I had associated with the other dragons in the nest, but that couldn't be right. If there was one thing that this strange rock wasn't, it was a dragon.   
  
I could hear my parents talking about their reason for my name, something about plasma blasts and gods and prophecies. Some part of me knew that I should probably be going back now...   
  
_ Wait…What's it doi-whoa! _   
  
The rock, which had started smoke and hiss alarmingly a second before, with fiery red lines etching themselves across its bumpy surface, had exploded!   
  
__**"Aaah!"**

I was thrown nearly all the way back to spot I had originally been in, listening to my parents voices. The breath was knocked out of lungs as I hit the hard rock ground.  __Wow, I'm actually pretty alright for someone who was standing right in front of an exploding rock-OOF!  
  
Honestly, I'd never given that much thought before to Gronckles in general, but in that moment I realized that they were probably the _hugest, heaviest_ dragons in the  _whole world!_ A Gronckle had fallen out of the air on top of me!  
  
Ow, there goes the rib cage. Ow, goodnight spleen.  
  
**_"What on earth are you doing? There is a time for making friends, but it is not now!"_**  
  
Who was that? Was I in Valhalla?  
  
The Gronckle rolled off of me…and in the second before I saw the angry Mom standing to my left, I saw the yellow-green Gronckle and thought, she looks friendly.  
  
And then I was jerked back to reality.  
  
**_"Honestly! Come on, we need to go on with the naming ceremony!"_** She nudged me to my paws and surveyed me critically.  
  
****_"All that licking, down the drain…I suppose I'll have to make do. But you had better expect something for this later!"_  
  
Urgently, she nudged me roughly along to the ledge in front of the crowd of Night Furies.  
  
**_"And now,"_** my father said, addressing me, **_"In accordance to the ancient laws, I name you...Nótt."_** **** __  
  
I finally found my voice.  
  
_**"Not? You're not going to name me?"**_ I squeaked in confusion.  
  
**_"No, N-ó-t-t. Nótt. That's your name. After the goddess of night, whose grandchild was Thor."_**  
  
**_"Oh."_**  
  
Nótt… Nótt. Blech. It sounded awful.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that's a start. I'll be updating every week until when I run out of the prewritten chapters, and then the update schedule might get a little more sporadic. See you soon!


End file.
